


Time Dilation

by bikingpaladin



Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Flirting, Innuendo, Semblance (RWBY), Triple Drabble, arguing over who tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: Freezerburn takes down a megoliath and then argues over who tops in the relationship. Slight Bees Schnees while staying mostly Freezerburn.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Time Dilation

**Author's Note:**

> Amity Arena Freezerburn card text: Seeing as how they pull off Freezerburn perfectly now, it looks like Weiss was successful in making the carefree Yang surrender to her will.
> 
> Rated Teen for innuendo and canon typical violence against the creatures of Grimm.

This megoliath was going to crush someone if Team RWBY didn’t bring it down.

“Freezerburn!” Ruby shouted.

Weiss and Yang locked gazes. Blake fired Gambol Shroud at the megoliath, distracting it for the moment. Ruby burst into petals and began to evacuate the slowest civilians.

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the pavement. A sheet of ice formed over the street and not even moments later, Yang crashed into it with her gauntlet. A thick fog blanketed the block and the megoliath slowed, looking from side to side to see where its prey had gone.

Weiss activated several time dilation glyphs: one under Yang, and then several surrounding the megoliath. Under cover of the fog, Yang rocketed into the air and beat at the megoliath with an all-out pummeling. With the final punch, the grimm burst, and Yang landed safely on a gravity glyph, which carried her towards Weiss. The fog dispersed and Ruby continued to guide civilians to safety while Weiss, Blake, and Yang gathered to talk.

Weiss said, “You kept proper form this time.”

“Wow Weiss, that sounded like a compliment.” Yang smirked.

Weiss replied, “It was.”

“Compliments from Weiss? Next thing you know, she’ll be asking you on a date.” Blake teased.

Yang said, “If anyone was asking someone else on a date, it would be me asking Weiss.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think it’s more likely that I would make you surrender to my will.” Weiss said.

Blake perked right up, her ears twitching in strong interest. Yang’s ears burned bright red, but with a casual flair, she leaned against a wall and kicked back her boots.

Yang asked, “That so?”

“You might be carefree, Yang, but with a little time dilation...”

Weiss’s fingers blurred for a moment.

“...I think you’ll be singing my praises.”

**Author's Note:**

> My actual opinion is that when it comes to Bees Schnees, Blake dominates, while Yang and Weiss are switches. I would agree with Amity Arena and say that Weiss is more dominant than Yang. But - I respect people who disagree with my take and I enjoy reading stories even if they diverge from what I think their dynamic is.
> 
> My current plan is to do a different pairing for each story in this series. I went searching through RWBY Inktober prompt lists to get some inspiration.  
> Inktober Prompt List: https://twitter.com/LectraArt/status/1177946049769562112


End file.
